


I don't want a taste (I want it all)

by thedaggerrose (blessedfetish)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Avocado Toast, Banter, Bottom Louis, Crack, Dick appointment sweats, Facebook, Facebook bringing people together via invalid arguments and insults, Flirting, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hipster Harry, Humor, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Wrists, avocado hate, ok except also it’s implied that they (will) kind of share that, the "fuck me yourself you coward" au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedfetish/pseuds/thedaggerrose
Summary: What Louis really needed was a fat fucking nap.What Louis got instead was some hipster-looking wannabe arguing with him over the validity of avocado toast.Or the AU where Harry tells Louis to go fuck himself, Louis tells Harry to fuck him himself, and Harry follows through.





	I don't want a taste (I want it all)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii this is a completely self-indulgent fic inspired by [this tumblr post](http://fuks.tumblr.com/post/181778027948). The title is also from Self Control by Bebe Rexha!
> 
> Thank you to the emo larries gc for clarifying my confused-lesbian mlm sex questions about fingers and condoms; huge thank you to [Britt](http://thepeacering.tumblr.com) for making the gorgeous mood board for tumblr; and a special thank you to [Pam](http://lt2019.tumblr.com) for your support, smut demands, editing, and accompanying art. This is far past overdue, but thank you so much to [Katie](http://thepriestthinksitsthedevil.tumblr.com) because without your help sorting out the dialogue and banter, this fic would be nothing!

Louis threw his phone to the side and flopped backwards in his unmade bed. He was irritable, running on only three hours of sleep, and really was not into the thought of going to his lecture on the ethics of the digital world in forty-five minutes. What he really needed was a fat fucking nap.

What he got instead was some hipster-looking wannabe arguing with him over the validity of avocado toast on an [ article ](https://www.washingtonpost.com/news/food/wp/2017/05/15/dont-mess-with-millennials-avocado-toast-the-internet-fires-back-at-a-millionaire/?noredirect=on&utm_term=.bf64f9a67abb) about millennials and the economy that Niall had shared on Facebook that morning. Who the fuck did this _Harry Styles_ think he was, anyway? His profile picture looked like some annoyingly artsy close-up shot of just the back of his head in a bathtub—Louis squinted, and found that there were flower debris in his hair and water droplets on his face, too. He couldn’t fathom how they even had a mutual friend in common.

His phone pinged and he picked it up with an aggravated huff.

Louis smirked at himself, feeling satisfied despite directly contrasting the nature of his next class. Fuck this guy, honestly.

Louis rolled out of bed, threw on an oversized hoodie, and slipped into the pair of Vans by the door. He slung his backpack over his shoulders and briefly considered what his mother would do if he dropped out of college as he trudged to his afternoon lecture. At least his apartment was only a ten minute walk to campus.

*

Louis had a missed call from Niall and a notification on Facebook Messenger from one Harry Styles when his ISTA 161 lecture ended an hour later. His heart rate picked up as he tapped the missed call notification, ready to be chewed out for getting into it on Facebook—of all platforms—with one of Niall’s childhood friends.

“Niall! What’s—”

“Stop starting shit with people on my posts, Lou.” Niall’s voice was harsh as he admonished Louis. If Louis wasn’t lowkey scared, he’d laugh at the stark contrast between this and Niall’s easy going personality.

Louis sighed into the phone as he walked. “Maybe if _Harry_ hadn’t rudely contradicted me then I wouldn’t have started anything! You should really take this up with _him,_ Ni.”

Niall snorted. “Whatever. I’ll see you at the bar in an hour,” he said and hung up. 

Louis frowned at his phone as he considered whether he should even check Harry’s message. He probably just wanted to continue the feud in private. He rolled his eyes as he felt his frustration flaring up again. In the end, he decided he’d wait to open it until after he’d had a few drinks with Niall.

He did, however, decide that a bit of Facebook-stalking was in order while he killed the next hour. Harry’s timeline was full of cute animal pictures, people tagging him in random articles, and shared music videos. If Louis had to guess, Harry was probably an art or philosophy student, based on his apparent music taste. Louis scrolled through a dozen group shot profile pictures, trying to get a sense of what Harry looked like, before he came across a black and white photo that made Louis gasp. Harry, or at least he assumed it was him, was tilting his face toward a light with his eyes closed, blissed out expression on his face, and wearing a fucking _collar_ above an unbuttoned shirt.

Louis gulped and willed the heat stirring in the pit of his stomach to subside. It was about time to leave to meet Niall if he wanted to be timely. The red badge hovering over the Messenger icon taunted him as he exited out of the app and locked his phone.

*

Four hours and too many beers later, Louis was happily sprawled out on his bed and ready for sleep to take him. He all but fell asleep when his eyes shot open, remembering the message sitting unread in his inbox.

He rolled over and grabbed his phone off the charger, cautiously opening the app. He thumbed the Messenger icon and opened Harry’s message.

**3:30pm, Harry: Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?**

Louis’ heart stopped. What was _that_ supposed to mean? He laid in the dark, wracking his brain for an appropriate response.

**9:07pm, Louis: Fucking myself, you mean?**

Louis flipped over to lay on his stomach, butterflies starting to nip at his insides like he was back in high school texting his crush. He quickly squashed that thought as he remembered he was talking to an insufferable, avocado-loving hipster. 

 **9:11pm, Harry: No, though I wouldn’t mind watching that**  

Louis could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. It certainly wasn’t because of Harry, though. He just liked flirting. Although… The picture of Harry in a collar flitted across Louis’ mind.

**9:13pm, Louis: What about the other part?**

The front door slammed shut at the front of the apartment. Louis heard heavy footsteps walking down the hall that stopped in front of his bedroom door. 

“Lou? You home?” Liam called out.

“Come in!” Louis shouted.

Liam cracked the door and peeked his head inside. “Um… Why are you grinning at your phone in the dark?”

Louis scoffed. “That’s none of your business, Li. What do you want?”

“You’re such a weird roommate,” Liam said before turning on the light. “Anyway, just wanted to see if you wanted to go grocery shopping in the morning. I’ve been craving avocado toast ever since I saw Niall’s Facebook post but we don’t have any avocados.” Liam paused. “Or toast.”

Louis face-planted into his pillow and screamed into the fabric until Liam slowly backed away and turned off the light before shutting the door again. When Louis looked up again, Harry still hadn’t responded. He frowned. It wasn’t like his last message was any worse than his previous ones.

The image of Harry wearing a collar kept biting at his mind like an itch he couldn’t scratch, begging him to look at it one more time. He timidly pulled Harry’s profile up and scrolled through his photos until he landed on it. Something that felt suspiciously like desire started spreading throughout his core.

His phone vibrated and shook him out of his daze. 

 **9:30pm, Harry: Hmm… I don’t think so.**  

And just like that, the spell Louis was under shattered. _Harry was such a prick._

 **Louis: Well fuck off then! God, you’re such an insufferable—** He didn’t even finish typing the end of his response before Harry said something else.

 **9:32pm, Harry: I want** **_you_ ** **to fuck** **_me_ ** **;)**

Louis dropped his phone like it burned him. Was Harry fucking with him? He felt like his brain was short-circuiting. _What was he even supposed to say to that?_  

 **9:35pm, Louis: Bold of you to even assume I even want to fuck you, Harold.**  

Harry’s response was instantaneous.

**9:35pm, Harry: My name’s not Harold!!!**

**9:35pm, Harry: And it’s presumptuous of you to assume I was being serious. Catch up, sport. ;)**

Louis grunted. So that’s how Harry was going to play it, huh?

**9:37pm, Louis: Oh believe me, you’ve got plenty to catch up on, Harold!**

**9:40pm, Harry: Theoretically, maybe, if you wanted to... You could come over and help catch me up. Idk just a thought.**

And _WHAT?_ Louis hadn’t even thought of a reply before Harry sent his address, the arrogant motherfucker. Louis weighed his options: go fuck a really hot guy who defies all of Louis’ principles, or stay home and sleep.

**9:43pm, Louis: Omw**

*

Louis only took a second to consider what it was he was actually doing before he knocked on Harry’s door. His heart was pounding in his ears and he counted three beats before the door opened. Harry stood in front of him, wearing only a pair of baggy gray sweatpants and cozy-looking socks. His hair looked freshly washed and his skin actually fucking glowed. Louis tore his gaze away before he could note Harry’s clearly defined muscles and instead studied Harry’s face. His eyebrows were currently furrowed over a pair of vibrant green eyes and a bright pink pout.

“Lewis?” Harry’s voice was deep and velvety smooth.

“Uh, yeah? It’s Lou _-ee_ , by the way. What, did you think I was kidding when I said I was on my way?” Louis asked, tone purposefully indignant.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him but stepped back to allow him entrance. The house was small but covered in plants and wall art. It felt homey, although Louis would never admit it. Louis followed Harry over to where he plopped down on the sofa.

“I’ve come to educate you about how disgusting avocado toast is,” Louis stated.

Harry snorted. “Yeah, _that’s_ why you came over at 10 o’clock at night.”

“Well, dear Harold, why else would I have come all this way at this hour? I care very deeply about the issue. You need to know the truth.”

Harry quirked an eyebrow at him as he settled into the back of the couch and threw a blanket over his lap. “Well, I can guess a few reasons, but I’m sure you’d never be so eager as to go so far out of your way.”

Louis discreetly wiped his palms on his pant legs as he turned his body to face Harry. “Don’t be so full of yourself, it’s not attractive. You’re hardly as hot as you think you are.”

Harry leaned in towards Louis. “I never said anything about thinking I’m hot. Maybe you shouldn’t go assuming you know everything, _Lewis._ ”

“It’s—Nevermind. Why do you think I came over then?”

Harry smirked. “I don’t know, I’m sure I’ll find out soon enough though.”

“Okay, well, as you already know,” Louis started. “Putting avocado on toast is absolutely atrocious and I cannot believe anyone with a mouth would think otherwise. So, there’s that.”

“Look, I’m sure your dick is also absolutely atrocious, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to put it in my mouth and enjoy every second of it.”

Louis gaped. “Prove it, then, _Harold._ ”

Harry carefully shifted the blanket off his legs and scooted closer to Louis’ body. “But are you sure you’d want your dick in a mouth that had avocado toast _just this morning_?”

Louis’ brain failed  to cooperate as the smell of Harry’s shampoo filled his senses. His skin looked soft but Louis refused to give into Harry’s teasing and find out.

“You know what? You’re right. Maybe we can just continue our conversation on Niall’s Facebook post instead,” Louis said, standing up from the couch. It was getting difficult to breathe with Harry in such close proximity.

Harry grabbed Louis’ wrist when he made a move to leave. “Louis, wait.”

Louis looked back to Harry and raised an eyebrow.

“Niall will be angry if we keep arguing on Facebook…” Harry trailed off.

“Admit avocado toast is disgusting,” Louis said like it was an ultimatum.

Harry grimaced. “I can’t do that, I eat it every morning.”

Louis yanked his arm away from Harry’s grasp. “Fine, Facebook it is, then,” he said. Louis shrugged and started walking  away.

Harry followed him to the door. When Louis reached for the handle, Harry slammed his hand on the door to keep it shut. A shred of excitement flitted through Louis’ body as he flipped around to face Harry and registered his body heat starting to cage him in against the door.

“We both know why you came over, Louis,” Harry said as he bracketed his arms on either side of Louis’ head.

They locked eyes and Louis had to suppress a shiver at Harry’s intense gaze. The distance between their faces was gradually closing with Harry’s eyes wavering between Louis’ eyes and lips. Louis shut his eyes as Harry finally craned his neck, closing the distance altogether. To say Louis felt every cliche in the book the moment their lips brushed would be an understatement.

Between the hours of teasing and Harry’s intoxicating body heat, Louis felt drunk. He pushed himself up on his tiptoes to press their mouths more firmly together and mold his body against Harry’s. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and tilted his head, granting Harry better access to his mouth. He moaned and pressed closer to Harry’s naked chest when Harry slipped his tongue inside.

After a few moments, Harry broke away. “Bed?”

Louis barely nodded before Harry leant down to hoist Louis up from under his thighs while Louis wrapped his legs around his waist. Harry kept their mouths connected the whole way to his bedroom, blindly walking backwards through the house. When he reached the bed, he gently laid Louis down before climbing on top of him.

Harry pulled away to press wet kisses down Louis’ jaw and neck. Louis opened his eyes for the first time since their first kiss and noticed how absolutely _hipster_ Harry’s room was, complete with fairy lights and salt lamps.

“Harry,” Louis said. Harry hummed so Louis continued. “You live in a fucking Pinterest board.”

Harry pulled away completely to frown down at Louis. “Really? You’re gonna say shit like that while we’re in _this_ position? 

Louis smirked. “And what position is _that,_ Harry?”

Harry crawled from between Louis’ legs. “Fuck you.”

 _He didn’t think he would actually upset Harry._ Louis reached out to lightly touch Harry’s arm. “Hey,” he murmured sweetly. “I didn’t mean to upset you. Come back. Please. I’m sorry.”

Harry rolled his eyes but went easily when Louis gently pushed him back onto the bed. Louis crawled on top of Harry this time, straddling his hips. He cupped Harry’s jaw before leaning down to kiss him again. The kiss quickly heated as Louis started rutting against Harry’s body. Their individual moans were indistinguishable as Harry frantically grabbed handfuls of Louis’ ass and opened his mouth wider for Louis. Louis threaded his fingers through the hair at the crown of Harry’s head and tugged experimentally.

“ _Lou,”_ Harry gasped, prompting Louis to pull the locks harder the second time. Harry rewarded him with a guttural moan that went straight to Louis’ already painfully hard dick.

Louis shifted his focus to the junction where his jaw and neck met, suckling a harsh mark and earning even more exquisite sounds from Harry’s mouth. He crept one hand down to poke his fingertips just under the waistband of his sweatpants. Harry bucked his hips up, desperate for anything Louis would give him. Louis smiled into Harry’s neck as his hand teasingly inched toward Harry’s cock that strained against his pants and he learned that Harry hadn’t put underwear on after his shower earlier. 

“God—fuck, just—touch me, Lou,” Harry begged.

Louis wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock. 

“What do you want, Harry?” Louis asked as he tightened his grip.

Harry gasped bucked his hips again. “Whatever— _fuck—_ you want.”

Louis smirked as he started leisurely moving his hand up and down Harry’s length and leaned to speak into Harry’s ear. “Say avocado toast is wrong.”

Harry stopped squirming and glared at Louis. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He growled and shoved Louis’ hand off. He expertly flipped them over so he was hovering over Louis again. Harry forcefully grabbed Louis’ wrists and pinned them above his head before ducking down to give Louis a bruising kiss and rutting his hips down to create a delicious friction. 

“Fuck, okay,” Louis said between gasps. “You win, _you win!_ ” 

Harry grinned down mischievously and released his wrists to start unbuttoning Louis’ jeans. Through frantic maneuvering and a lot of distracted kissing, they finally managed to rid themselves of their clothes. Harry kissed down Louis’ chest until he reached his pelvis and then started pressing wet kisses to everywhere besides his cock. He sucked a love bite into the skin of Louis’ inner thigh and revelled in Louis’ legs shaking uncontrollably.

Harry moaned as he kissed back up to Louis’ cock and timidly licked at the head. “God, you’re gorgeous, Lou.”

He continued lapping at Louis’ head, occasionally slipping more into the wet heat of his mouth and making an absolute mess of spit and precome. He had Louis a squirming wreck when he made his way back up Louis’ body after keying him up but not giving him any kind of relief. Harry sweetly kissed Louis while he lazily slid his hand up and down Louis’ dick. Louis’ head was spiraling, his body desperate for _more_ all over.

“Harry, I swear to god,” Louis moaned as Harry thumbed over his oversensitive slit. 

Harry started to move his hand with more purpose while Louis tried to fuck his hips up into Harry’s hand. “So eager, Lou,” Harry chuckled.

“ _Fuck me,_ ” Louis begged.

“What if I want you to fuck me?” Harry asked.

“We can do both, I don’t care, I just _want you,”_ Louis breathed. His body felt like a coiled spring of tension from all of Harry’s teasing touches.

“I’ll take care of you, don’t worry,” Harry said as he reached over Louis’ chest to access his nightstand and pull out condoms and lube. He popped off the lid and poured a generous amount over his hands. “I’m going to open you up now, okay, baby?” _Baby,_ Louis’ mind threatened to black out at any moment.

He slid down Louis’ body again and spread Louis’ legs wide. He suckled at his head again as he tentatively pushed one wet finger against Louis’ hole. Slowly, he pushed through the tight ring of muscle. Louis sighed as he pushed back on Harry’s finger, signalling him to go faster.

Three fingers in with Harry’s mouth engulfing Louis’ entire dick, Louis thought he was going to combust. “I’m ready—please—fuck me, Harry,” Louis begged.

Harry reached for a condom packet and ripped the foil open. He used one hand to slide it over his cock and then slick it up with more than enough lube before he slipped his fingers out of Louis’ hole. Louis whined at the absence of his fingers but almost pulled Harry inside of him when he pressed the head of his cock to his entrance. 

Harry slowly bottomed out and both of them sighed in relief as Louis settled to the feeling. He grasped at Harry’s back, revelling in the firm muscles he found, as Harry pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in. Louis cried out and clawed at his back, utterly desperate for more. Harry started up a slow but steady rhythm of pulling out and pounding back in while Louis spewed a constant stream of “ _fuck, shit, Harry, so good._ ”

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist as he tried to reach Harry’s mouth for a sloppy slide of teeth and tongue. Harry dropped his head to the crook of Louis’ neck and bit at the skin there through heavy breaths while he sped up the pace of the constant pounding. 

Harry slightly shifted his angle and hit Louis’ spot on a particularly forceful thrust, making him loudly cry out. He ran his nails down Harry’s back and stopped at his ass, squeezing the cheeks while he felt them tensing with every thrust. He tried to press closer to get a deeper slide but Harry gripped his hands and held both wrists above his head again, using his free arm to hold himself up and look down at Louis’ face. They were both drenched in sweat, the only sounds throughout the house their heavy breathing and bodies sliding together. Harry gazed down at Louis, his pupils absorbing almost all of his green irises, before he connected their mouths again. 

Harry had been consistently slamming into Louis’ prostate with every thrust since the first time he found it, and combined with Harry’s body caging him in and his one hand pinning both of Louis’ wrists, the hot coil in his core felt like it could spring at any moment.

“ _Fuck, I’m so close,”_ Louis managed to breathe into Harry’s ear. 

Harry tightened his grip on Louis’ wrists and sped up his thrusts, using his free hand to jack Louis off to the same desperate rhythm. “Do you want to come like this?”

Louis frantically nodded. “Wanna come on your cock.”

“Come for me, Lou, you’ve been so good for me, fuck, so hot.” Harry’s litany of encouragements and praises continued until the dam finally broke and Louis was shooting hot up both of their chests. Harry maintained his steady rhythm and milked his cock through it, the last pulses spilling in spurts over his hand.

“Keep going, baby, come inside me,” Louis urged.

Harry only needed a couple more thrusts before he slammed in deeply one last time and stilled. Louis could feel his cock pulsing inside, even through the condom, and shuddered, already feeling like he was ready for round two.

Harry collapsed on top of him and pressed a sweet kiss to the side of Louis’ neck. After a few moments of catching his breath, he cautiously pulled out and tied off the condom, throwing it to the floor. He returned to Louis’ side and looked down at him shyly. 

“Are you—“ he paused. “Is cuddling okay?” Harry asked.

Louis rolled his eyes and pulled Harry to his chest, wrapping a snug arm around his back and pressing their bodies closely together. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Harry’s coconut scented shampoo mixed with sweat, and sighed happily.

“You’re alright for a pretentious hipster, Harry.”

Harry snorted but made no effort to move from Louis’ hold. “ _Just_ alright? The way you were screaming could’ve had me fooled, Lou. Are you majoring in theater?”

Louis lightly smacked Harry’s shoulder but snuggled closer to steal his body warmth, the room seeming colder than he’d noticed before now that his body was cooling down. “I have nothing else to say until you admit you were wrong on Niall’s post.”

“So you’re still claiming you came to my house to argue about avocado toast when you essentially just came for a booty call?”

Louis groaned in frustration. “Not a booty call if I ask you out on a date.”

Harry hummed. “A date, hmm? How about I ask you? What are you doing in the morning?” 

Louis thought about his mental calendar. “I’ve got nothing until noon.”

“We’re going on a breakfast date. You, me, mimosas and avocado toast,” Harry stated, grinning up at Louis and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Louis caught his lips in a more direct kiss, still soft and sweet, and pecked his lips two more times before breaking away fully.

“I’m willing to give it a try, I suppose,” Louis said. “ _If,_ you wear your collar next time.”

Harry giggled. “Always so presumptuous, _Lewis!”_

Louis quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Fine, yeah, I’ll wear it next time.” 

“We’re so good at compromising already,” Louis mused. 

Harry giggled again, this time the sound going straight to Louis’ heart. “Should we send a post-sex selfie to Niall to let him know he doesn’t need to worry about us fighting on his Facebook posts anymore?”

Louis grinned mischievously. “Where have you been all my life?”

*

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://thedaggerrose.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Reblog the fic post [here](https://thedaggerrose.tumblr.com/post/181917304369/i-dont-want-a-taste-i-want-it-all-by)!


End file.
